1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a waste liquid container for storing waste liquid such as waste ink and, a liquid consumption apparatus and a liquid ejecting apparatus which include the waste liquid container.
2. Related Art
As a liquid consumption apparatus which consumes liquid by ejecting the liquid with respect to a target such as a sheet, an ink jet type printer is widely known. In the related art, in the above-described printer, there is a printer that includes a waste liquid container mounting portion on which a waste liquid tank (waste liquid container) for storing waste ink (waste liquid) discharged from a liquid ejecting head, which ejects ink, is mounted (for example, JP-A-2009-269204).
A waste liquid tank described in JP-A-2009-269204 is mounted on the waste liquid container mounting portion in a state of being inserted in a horizontal direction through a mounting opening which is provided at the front surface side of the printer. In addition, a pin which extends along the insertion direction of the waste liquid tank protrudes toward the front from a rear wall of the waste liquid container mounting portion, and a long hole is provided in a position corresponding to the pin of the waste liquid container mounting portion at the rear side wall of the waste liquid tank. Moreover, if the waste liquid tank is inserted from the mounting opening and reaches the inner side, the positioning of the waste liquid tank is performed due to the fact that the pin is inserted into the long hole of the waste liquid tank.
However, in the printer of JP-A-2009-269204, since the pin is provided in the inner side of the waste liquid container mounting portion, the waste liquid tank inserted into the mounting opening is not positioned until the waste liquid tank reaches the inner side in which the pin is engaged to the long hole. Thereby, the waste liquid tank may be caught in the mounting portion until the long hole reaches the inner side in which the long hole is engaged to the pin after the waste liquid tank is inserted into the mounting portion, and therefore, there is a problem in that an unnecessary load is generated when the water liquid tank is mounted. In addition, for example, if a position deviation in up and down directions is generated when the waste liquid tank reaches the inner side from the mounting opening, since the pin is not correctly inserted with respect to the long hole of the waste liquid tank, a mounting failure occurs. Alternatively, there is a problem that a liquid leak from the pin is generated if the pin is loosely inserted into the long hole, or conversely bending of the pin is generated if the pin is forcibly inserted into the long hole.